


You are okay and that is good

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A lot of the ones I've seen are sad (Including my own haha), Evan is accepting of himself, Forest Walks, Forests, Hes a very calm happy boi, Letters, Letters to Self, Other, Short One Shot, So lets lighten the mood a little, This fandom needs more happy fics, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Evan decides after three years, hes going to take a nice walk in the forest and write himself a letter.





	

_ ‘Dear Evan Hansen. _ __  
_ Today is going to be a good day and here's why…’ _ __  
__  
Fall leaves crunched beneath Evan’s feet as he quietly walked through the forest. He loved these morning walks, the feel of the crisp fresh air on his face. It woke him up before class and it was always his time to be alone. To be himself.   
  
_ ‘Today you are going to go to class. You are going to present to them why you think protecting forests are important. And you are not going to stutter over every other word….okay maybe you will do that, but that's okay. That's just you being you. Now you just need some samples before you go in at four.’ _ __  
__  
The rustle of the tree’s branches in the wind kept everything calm. Birds chirping here and there, only just waking up for their long days work. Evan stopped at one large tree in particular, slowly sitting down beneath it.    
  
_ ‘Other than the presentation today, you are also going to remember to call Jared up and ask how he's doing. Do not forget to do that, you know how he feels when you don’t keep in contact with him for so long.  _ _ Do not make him feel forgotten Evan _ _.’ _ __  
__  
Evan made sure to underline the last part. He always felt guilty when he skipped calling days with Jared, and never meant to hurt Jared in any way. Anyone who read Evan’s true handwriting would call it awful chicken scratch. It didn’t offend Evan, it was just who he was. He was left handed and being left handed your writing sometimes just doesn’t come out the best. That was okay to him.   
  
_ ‘You better not forget to eat either. You have lost two pounds Evan Hansen and that isn’t a good thing, that means you need to stop skipping lunches and dinners and actually eat. Don’t worry your mother like this, you know how she gets. And make sure you get plenty of rest tonight.’ _ __  
__  
He took a deep breath, pressing his head up against the tree’s trunk and looking up through the branches. Smiling at the sight of the orange, red and gold leaves above. Fall was truly his favorite season. Everything about it was amazing, like a wonderland of some sort. Evan carefully picked up what intact leaves he could find and placed them in a small bag, along with little samples of bark and twigs.   
  
_ ‘You are doing amazing today Evan Hansen. No break downs so far, that's good. Normally you would have at least one breakdown in the mornings because of some night terror. But lucky for you, you haven’t had those in years. I am proud of you Evan. Three years since high school, second year of college, and you are seemingly doing okay.’ _ __  
__  
Evan pushed himself  back up off the ground and made his way back to his dorm, a small smile on his face as he quietly hummed with the wind and the birds.    
  
_ ‘Everything is okay, you are okay, and that is good. _ _  
_ __ Sincerely, Me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a request from the DEH amino group.  
> I offered to do DEH related one shots and when it was requested I wasn't sure if they wanted something bitter or happy so I wen't with calm and happy.
> 
> My tumblr is Bi-Evan  
> Enjoy and have a lovely day.


End file.
